


Angel in the abyss

by Drarry_Gryffindork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Gryffindork/pseuds/Drarry_Gryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's vision blurred. Threw the dark murky water he could see what he thought was the face of an angel. Golden skin and emerald eyes searching threw out the water. He could feel the water over take him. He closed his eyes to embrace his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my angst of the day! I cried writing it!

Shivers ran up Draco's spine, the coldness of the October water pushing him deeper and deeper underneath the dark mirky water of the lake. Draco wondered why he had decided to plummet himself into the lake. Though he could not for the life of himself remember. "Life of himself?" Draco chuckled, a trickle of water entering his lungs, how ironic. He was dyeing yet his mind still focused on life. What had this come to? Draco thought that maybe It was the numbness that had lead him to this irreversible bad decision. He had been dealing with it awhile and at the moment he couldn't seem to care about living or anything at all. He starred up threw the murk, his vision blurring. He thought that threw the darkness he could see the face of an angel, golden skin and green eyes staring down at him. The pressure on his lungs was becoming to much and he couldn't hold the air in his lungs any longer. He gasped for air, but to his body's surprise there was none to be found in the deep abyss. It felt like hot searing darkness was filling his lungs. He closed his eyes excepting his fate, his body going limp, Limbs floating at there will. It felt peaceful but scary. At that moment his mind was interrupted. It felt like there was a body rapping itself around him, and it was oh so warm. With his last bit of life he reached towards it. Was this what it was like to die? His mother had always said that when you die your appointed angel would rap its arms around you and pull you up to heaven. Could this really be it? It was oh so warm and comfortable and his mind faded into the warmth of its grasp. He touched the soft skin of a face, silk under his figures, and then there was nothingness! 

Harry sat on the shore Draco's lifeless body lay his lap. He clutched the body of the pale boy, tears streaming from his eyes. Please wake up he sobbed, please!The boy was motionless, there was no breath and no warmth to come form his body. He pulled the boy up hugging his limp body.  
WHY?WHY? WHY? he screamed. He laid the boy down gently in the grass his long blonde Untrimmed hair whisping over his deathly pale skin. His lips where blue and his face was pasty. Harry's heart shuttered, he couldn't take the heart retching pain. He never got to tell the boy how much he actually loved him. There whole lives they had fought and now he was gone forever. Harry laid himself in the grass next to him, placing the boys wand firmly in his lifeless hand. The sound of Imperious was heard, and then Harry's own darkness embraced him.  
They found them on the bank in the morning Harry and Draco motionless, blue and dead. Harry clutching threw death, the other boys pale lifeless body.


End file.
